


Flappy Bird

by Epicgirl



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicgirl/pseuds/Epicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you introduced Tom to flappy bird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flappy Bird

“FUCK”

 

Tom’s head shot up from the script he had been reading as he heard you curse; frowning a little in confusion as he stood up and then walked towards the door of your bedroom, where Tom had believed you had been still sleeping

 

“no no no  nO NO DAMN IT”

 

What were you doing? Tom didn’t have a clue, he paused for a moment before knocking on the door “Darling, are you alright?” he asked softly, concern clear in his voice

 

“Huh? What yeah I’m fi- BALLS”

 

Tom raised an eyebrow before then grabbing the door handle and turning it, walking inside the room he was greeted with the sight of you, sitting crossed legged on the bed feverishly tapping away at your phone “(y/n) what are you doing?” he asked, walking over and carefully sitting on the bed

 

“I’m playi- oh fuck it all!” you grumbled, watching as words ‘game over’ appeared on the screen along with your score “I got seven, I hate this stupid game” you muttered, dropping  your phone in your lap.

 

Tom looked at the phone and reached to pick it up “Flappy bird?” he mumbled, reading the words on the screen before looking over at you, seeing you had laid back and had folded your arms

 

“Yeah, it’s a game.” You muttered as a response.

 

Tom looked back at the phone and then back to you “Mind if I try?” he asked, watching as you gave a nod he then pressed the ‘start’ button. He looked at the screen and then tapped it, watching as the bird jumped up before falling back to the ground again with a smack and the game over screen appeared

 

“You need to keep tapping the screen to get the bird between the pipes” you explained, still lying back on the bed

 

“Ah” Tom said in response, pressing the ‘ok’ button and then starting a second game, he managed to get through two pipes that time, and then he glanced at the high score “Your high score is nine?” he asked, watching as you again just nodded as a response.

 

He went back to the game and for the next ten minutes he played it, only managing to reach your high score, unable to beat it. He checked the time and then saw that he was meant to be at a photoshoot in half an hour, so he handed you back the phone and said “Alright, I’ll be back in a few hours” he said softly, leaning over to give you a quick sweet kiss before he headed out.

 

You watched him leave and then looked back down at the phone, waiting for a few moments before giving in and having another go, cursing again as you hit a pipe

 

Tom arrived back two hours later, and as he entered the room he was greeted with “NO SHIT FUCK BALLS YOU STUPID BIRD” and Tom let out a breathy chuckle, walking into the living room to see you sitting on the couch with your phone in hand

 

“I’m back” he said softly with a small grin “What's your score now?” he asked as he leaned over the back rest

 

“Nineteen” you muttered “One away from silver!” you exclaimed as you looked up at Tom, who was smirking “What?” you asked

 

“Oh not much, we had a break during the photoshoot and I downloaded that app so I could pass the time” he explained, smiling a bit wider as he saw your still confused expression

 

“Yeah, so?” you asked

 

“Let’s just say that I seem to be rather good at it, according to the people at the photoshoot” he replied, slipping his phone out of his pocket and bringing up the screen before showing it to you

 

“... FIFTY THREE? HOW DID YOU GET FIFTY THREE?” you shouted, “I’VE HAD THIS GAME FOR DAYS AND YOU ONLY HEARD ABOUT IT THIS MORNING!” you continued to rant on about how it was completely unfair that your boyfriend had already beaten your high score by far while Tom put the phone down on the coffee table.

 

He brought a finger to your lips to quieten you down, waiting a few moments before speaking “Shh, it’s only a game” he said with a grin before moving his hand to cup your cheek and leaning in to kiss you again, which you returned eagerly.

 

He pulled back a little and rested his forehead against your own "I love you" he murmured softly, closing his eyes

 

"I love you too" you replied before then leaning in for another kiss, unlike the first one, this one was heated and passionate and he wrapped one arm around you while be began tugging at the bottom of your shirt, the game completely forgotten as he pulled you down onto the couch.

 

You didn't make it back to the bedroom. You honestly didn't care either

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is not part of my 'Waking up with Tom' series but I hoped you like it all the same, I had the idea for a while but only now had the muse to write it


End file.
